Never Saw It
by korra8mako
Summary: Modern Day: Korra is a boxer who is a boxer who finds an unexpected love. Mako is a hot head who doesn't mean every bad thing. Will these two just be friends or more than that... First chapter sucks didnt know how to publish it got the hang of it now
1. Chapter 1

When Toza told me I was going to work with two brother with experience in boxing I was relived. I got on my work out outfit and headed to Republic City Gym. I was going to go there and help the two boys there with training the younger kids. Gran it I'm only 17. Toza said those boys were around my age.

By the time i got there it was a little after 10. while i was trying to find my way around the gym i bumped into something hard. i don't know if it was a wall or locker all I know is that I landed on the floor. When I looked up i saw a cut boy with green eyes. "I'm sorry i didn't see were i was going." I managed to get that out without stuttering. " Oh it's fine i wasn't paying attention to were i was going too. By the way I'm Bolin." said the boy with the green eyes. " I'm Korra." With that i got up. " Your the girl Toza told us about. Your going to be helping us with training the kids!" " Yeah" i said a little out of breath." "Follow me. I'm going to show were we will be training and introduce you to my brother Mako!" With that said and done i followed him to were the training area was suppose to be. When we arrived I saw a very hot guy there with amber eyes. "Korra this is my brother Mako." Bolin the pointed to the boy with the amber eyes. " oh hi I'm Korra nice to meet you Mako." i said shyly. " Yeah ok im Mako great to see you too." said the amber eyed boy with sarcasm. HE then walked away. Boy! If he wasn't so god dam hot i would of bitch slapped him. This is gonna be a long day, i can see it right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra's POV**

* * *

"Korra don't worry about Mako it will take some time for him to warm up to you." Bolin said apologizing for his brother's attitude.

"Don't worry about it Bo I'm fine who would want to be friends with someone who acts like that he obviously doesn't know what a first impression is." I said a little loudly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his funny looking brow furry.

"Well I'm going to work out till those kids get here. Bo if you don't mind can you come and get me when kids start arriving."

"No prob."

* * *

**Mako's POV**

That girl was stubborn and loud let me tell you that. Gran it when she walked into the room I thought she was one of Bo's new girlfriends. She was beautiful. She had the perfect mocha colored skin and bright blue eyes. I don't know why my welcome came out so harsh. I guess it's just from all those years when Bo and I were on the streets. Soon enough I saw kids coming in.

"Hey Mako can you get Korra she on working out, I'm sort of busy. " Bolin yelled half way across the boxing area.

"Sure." I mumbled.

Sure enough she was she was lifting some weights. I saw tiny sweat roll down her perfect skin. Wait what I can't have these thoughts I have a girlfriend. Asami would be angry if she found out I was crushing on another girl.

"Hey Korra, Bo wanted me to get you." I said.

"Whatever Mr. Cool Guy."

Mr. Cool Guy I actually liked that nickname. I led her to where we were going to train the kids.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

**Mako's POV**

* * *

After the work out with the kids Bo said he had to go because he was going out with his friend Lee. That meant Korra and I were stuck cleaning up the gym. I was trying to move this heavy bag under the ring when Korra came up to me.

"Need some help with that." She said in a cocky voice.

"Help would be appreciated." I replied out of breath.

"Ok on the count of three we lift. 1….. 2… 3 Lift."

We walked it over to were the bag was suppose to be and set it down. After that we finished up the rest of the cleaning and walked out of the gym.

"Hey Korra I didn't mean to act like a complete jerk so what do you say want to start over as friends?"

"Sure." She said. She then gave me a hug and walked to her car. I felt my face heat up. I just hope I wasn't red.

**Korra's POV**

I gave him a hug after him Said he wanted to start over as friends. When I let go of him his face was deep shade of red. I walked to my car and started it up. I had a funny feeling in my stomach.

'I think I like Mako more than friends' I thought out loud.

_**Hey guys i am open for any ideas sorry if it lacks some stuff its my first ever fanfic still trying to figure out how to work it thanks again.**_

_**Korra8Mako**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys just want to give a shout out to funnybunny05 who helped me write this chapter**_

* * *

**Bolin's POV**

The next day I saw Korra getting ready for the kids. She looked cute.**_( link is on my profile)_**

"Hey there Korra need some help?"

"Naw I'm fine. Shouldn't Mako be here?" She questioned.

"Yeah he will be here in a few he just went to go pick up Asami."

"Asami?" She looked very confused.

"Yeah Asami is Mako's girlfriend." I replied. When I said that Mako had a girlfriend she looked a little sad.

* * *

**Korra's POV**

'Mako never told me had a girlfriend. I guess my chances with him are one in a billion years.' I thought. As if on cue Mako walked in with a beautiful girl with light green eyes.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I was picking up Asami." Mako said as he walked into the gym.

"Oh hey Korra, um this is my girlfriend Asami." Mako said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah I know Bolin told me. Nice to meet you Asami I'm Korra." I said shaking her hand.

" nice to meet you to."

* * *

***** BOB THE TIME SKIPPER*****

* * *

**Mako's POV**

Bolin offered to drop off Asami while i stayed here with Korra. She was cleaning the mirror's while swept the floor.

" Uh hey Korra , Asami is throwing a party tomorrow she said you could come"

" Uh sure well i gotta go see you tomorrow."

" OK bye."

* * *

_**hey guys just wanted to tell you guys i was in a rush and if you want to help me of give me ideas i'll be totally happy just put it in you review or pm me**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I want to give a special shout out to all my followers, Silver Omega01, and funnybunn05. Once again your ideas are welcomed._**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

Bolin came to pick me up in his new Satomobile. I was wearing a blue strapless dress with some black heels. (**Link on my profile)**.

"You look lovely tonight Miss. Korra." Bolin said complementing me.

"You look not so bad yourself." I reciprocated with a smile.

* * *

***BOB THEE TIME SKIPPER***

* * *

**Mako's POV**

When Korra walked into the room she caught my attention. She looked beautiful. Just then Asami came up to me. She was wearing a red dress with red heels. (**Link on my profile)**.

"Hey Mako, how are you liking the party."

"It's great Asami" I replied.

"Great." She replied sweetly and kissed me on the lips.

When I looked over to where Korra was she had tears in her eyes. When I turned away for a split second she was gone. I walked all around looking for her. Then I saw Bo.

"Hey Bolin do you know what happened to Korra?"

"No but she did look a little sad."

I sighed and walked away. I was walking out side when I saw a familiar person in a blue dress sitting lonely on the bench crying. It was Korra.

* * *

**_Sorry its so short I like have no ideas once again thanks for reading. Please review._**


	5. ANOTHER NOTe

_**Hey everyone just wanted to actually thank the guest who told me all the flaws in my story. i am sorry about that i forgot to do the time skip by days and stuff i might actually delete this story and rewrite it. but just letting all of you know Korra isn't crying over Mako. I will update very soon. And i am dead serious please give me some ideas im seriously lagging in imagination right now.  
**_

_**Korra8Mako**_


	6. Another stupid note

hey guys sorry about not updating i am just gonna give up on this story havent made any progress. if any of you do want me to continue just message me or review it i dont care. its just i havent been having the best of thing at home so thanks for reading and to the followers of this story.


End file.
